


Sons of Stark

by Th3_1R0N_S0Ldi3R



Series: Avengers and Babies. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Papa Tony, Avengers trying to accept Ultron, Avengers: Age of Ultron Movie Compliant, Aww cute family bonding, Baby Ultron, Baby Vision, Brief mentions of Amora, F/F, F/M, Gen, Loyal baby Ultron, M/M, Papa Tony, Protective Bucky, Protective Papa Tony, Protective baby Ultron, Ultron and Tony bonding, Ultron and Vision brotherly bonding, Ultron listens to Papa Tony, basically Tony and his creations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_1R0N_S0Ldi3R/pseuds/Th3_1R0N_S0Ldi3R
Summary: During the fight in the church in Sokovia with Ultron's other bodies, Tony persuaded Ultron to stop his madness. This made Ultron realises his mistake and proceeds to show the world, especially Sokovia, how sorry he is. Cue Amora making a scene and somehow turned the two androids into babies. Tony and the Avengers took care of them. Weirdness all around ensues.





	1. Changing Path

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first fanfiction, I won't be taking too much of a space in my notes. Basically, Ultron and Vision became babies and of course Tony needs to take them in. Of course half of the Avengers protested against bringing Ultron back to where it all started but Tony ignored them and took them back to his place anyway. They found Bucky and Peter earlier, Bucky before the latter. Loki became nice once he saw the babies and Pietro lives. Yay!
> 
> Okay, so enough of that. Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

"This is what I want. All of you versus all of me."

A wave of his hand, and the robots charged.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Ultron,  **STOP**!"

Said bot flinched at the commanding tone in the order, he immediately waved his hand to stop the bots.He turned towards the Avengers and saw Iron Man directly in front of him.

Tony lifted his faceplate, and his face, Ultron noticed, are a mix of worry and concern. Ultron is confused.

_Is he worried about me? Why? I almost killed him._

"Please, just stop. This is not what you want, believe me. I know."

"How can you possibly know?"

"I created you. Like it or not, you're basically my kid."

"I am NOT your kid. I don't even... have a real body," Ultron exclaimed, looking down at himself.

It's true. He's literally made of vibranium, he doesn't have a single flesh in his body.

"So does the Tin Man. But that doesn't turn him bad now, did it?"

"No..." he shakes his slowly, trying to figure out what does the man in front of him is saying.

"I created you. You know that. Sure, the source is from Loki's scepter, but I figured out how to change you into an AI, just like JARVIS and FRIDAY. To create a better world. A safe one. So you're mine," he said.

"You wanted peace but you create... me. Look at me now. This is what was left of your original plan. I'm a force of destruction now.Why do you still want me?"

"Hulk is a force of destruction too. But see what he's doing now? Smashing bad guys like it's nobody's bussiness," Tony smirked a little here, "Besides, I'm an engineer. I fix things. And from what I see, you are broken. And I want to fix you. I don't care how long it takes, but until those homicidal glitches are gone from your... machineric body, I'm not going to stop fixing you, in anyways necessary. You know that, don't you?"

There's a low, whining noise, and his repulsors dimmed.

"Then why did you attack me?"

"You gave Sokovia a dangerous ride, I couldn't let that go."

"What about JARVIS?"

"What about him?"

 _Him. He gave the former AI a gender. It must be his closest companion in the world,_ Ultron thought idly.

"I killed him."

"No, you killed his mainframe. At the Tower. Not his protocols. Vision is now a part of JARVIS, or the other way around, I don't remember. Thanks to  my brain, and you," Tony smiled a little.

"You're lying. You're sad he's gone, aren't you?"

Tony sighed.

"Yes. Yes, I am sad JARVIS is gone, but what can I do about that? But now I got you, FRIDAY, and Vision. My kids," he smiled again, "Come on, stop this... show of strength. Let's go home, meet your other brothers, hmm?"

Ultron stilled.

Home.

It's sounds so foreign, home.

Does he have one?

_No._

Will he need one?

_No, you don't. Deny him the neccessity. It is for pathetic humans. You are made of vibranium. You don't need one._

Will he be accepted, after what he did?

_No, they'll critisize you. They'll hate you for as long as you walk their weak Earth._

 

 

Will he be forgived, after all of this?

His calculations stated that it's a really thin possibility, an exact of 0.329% possibility, actually.

Home.

Does he want one?

_No, you don't._

**_Yes, you do._ **

Is it going to be worth it?

_No, it won't._

**_Yes, it will._ **

Well.

Only one way to know it, right?

Ultron look back up.

It's the first thing that he noticed. His head; since when it's facing the ground?

_Since you let your guard down._

**_You're learning to accept your flaws. It's okay to embrace it._ **

He nod his head once.

"Okay."

Tony smiled brightly.

"Now help me get these people down."

He nod his head again and, taking Tony's outstretched hand, fly together to do what he was supposed to do; save the world.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Bucky look upwards, towards where Tony is flying, his right hand holding Ultron's left.

It's a beautiful sight, for him.

The creator and its creation.

Man and robot.

Father and child.

Hand-in-hand.

Together.

It's a beautiful sight.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Steve can't believe what he's seeing.

Tony and Ultron are... saving people?

Tony, he doesn't mind. He's used to it.

But after fighting his other selves and witnessing what the robot is capable of, he just can't believe his eyes.

He didn't remember his own mouth gaping in disbelieve before Natasha said, "You look ugly with your mouth wide open, Captain."

Steve is sure there is a hint of amusement in there.

He turned his head towards said Avenger.

"What? You gave me and Soldier a chance, why shouldn't he be given a chance?"

Soldier; Bucky. His friend. The Winter Soldier. He had a lot of blood in his hands. But...

"He was brainwashed. It's different."

She raised a perfectly thin eyebrow in disbelieve at him.

"Really, Rogers?"

She shook her head.

"What about--"

"Guys," Tony cut in, "I hate to interrupt your sweet-as-sugar conversation, but we're a little short on help here. D--" a groan from Tony, "Do you mind?"

Steve shook his head in realization when he saw Tony carrying two people; one hugging his back while another hanging precariously from his front.

He turned towards the remaining Avengers.

"Avengers, time to use your skills!"

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"That building is not clear, Boss. The tenth floor."

Tony swung his body a hard left, and crashed through the door.

He saw a family of three, and tried to be friendly.

"Hi," he said, while smiling, before remembering that they can't see him.

He missed by a long shot.

Tony scanned the small room, and saw a bathtub that seems like it could fit them.

"Get in the tub," he ordered, pointing to the direction of the tub. The family quickly scrambled into it, and he lifted it with ease.

Right before the building crash, he flew out of the place, and landed them onto the non-flying part of Sokovia below.

Before he took off again, he saw the small boy waving at him, a bright smile on his face.

With a light heart, Tony waved back.

And took off.

There's a lot of saving to do.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Sir -- I mean, Tony, there's a helicarrier coming. It's --" a soft groan from Ultron, "-- attacking us."

"Did you scan it? Must be SHIELD."

A repulsor blast and the debris  turned to dust. He ducked his head to pull a girl from below it.

"Yeah."

"Wait a second." The girl wrapped her arms around Iron Man's neck and he shot off towards the sky. "FRIDAY, connect me to Fury," he ordered, landing the girl carefully onto a safe spot.

"Already did, Boss."

"Great, you're the best, Fry."

"As always."

"Fury, stop attacking my kid!"

"Last time I heard, he was your 'failed creation'."

"Excuse me?" He groaned a bit.

Buildings hate him today.

Or maybe it's just him. He is feeling a bit dizzy lately.

"None of my creation is a failure! I mean, look at me! I'm awesome. 'Sides, kid's bringing civilians to safety, dumbass, so stop shooting."

"Oohoo, you kiss your lover with that mouth?"

"Hello, he loves this mouth," Tony smirked from behing his helmet.

"Stark, keep your shop talk inside. There are kids here, asshole."

That was Barton.

"Look who's talking," he shot back.

"Boys. Do your work," Natasha snapped.

"Yes, Granny," they murmured.

"Are you sure you're not kids trapped inside an adult's body?"

"Very."

"Barnes, keep your girl checked, will you?"

"Hellooo --" He swung his body downwards, seeing a kid trapped between two rogue bots. "'-- I'm NOT a girl, you insensitive a-hole," he exclaimed, blasting the two bots to oblivion.

"Stark, I'm bringing out the boats. Tell your... kid to bring those civilians to my helicarrier," Fury ordered.

"Where did you find that crap?"

He carefully lifted the kid up and flew him to the safe land below.

"Pulled 'em out of mothball with a couple of old friends. It's dusty, and crap, but it'll do."

"Holy shit! It's huge!" He rolled his eyes.

Peter.

"Pfft, it's still crap."

"Yeah, a big crap at that, all right," Barnes said.

"This is why you're my favourite, sweetcheeks," he grinned.

"Enough talking, more saving, shit sticks," Fury snapped.

"Steve, Director Fury used a bad word! Around kids, Steve!"

"Unacceptable!"

"Really Buck? You too?"

"What? It is!"

Tony rolled his eyes. He swore he could hear his boyfriend grinning like a madman.

"Ultron, bring down the civilians to the helicarrier," he said.

He turned a hard right and the rogue bot that had been chasing him lost control and crashed right into the building on his left.

"On it."

He shot another one in the face; it fell down instantly.

"Good. Old man, are you keeping up?"

"Which one are you referring to?"

"Blond and blue."

"Yeah, I'm holding up."

Another blast and the debris cracked into dust.

"Awesome."

"Maximoffs? You alright?"

"I'm fine, Stark."

That was from Wanda.

"Pietro?"

"Just," he heard a sharp intake of air, "need a minute," another sharp intake of air.

"Good. Try and keep up, rookies."

 

* * *

* * *

 

"What about your last name, though? It has to be Stark, right? I mean, you are his creation, after all, so... hey, where're you going? Wait up!"

Spiderman shot his web to Ultron's back.

"Get off me!" He snapped, but not really shaking the boy off. He doesn't want to risk killing another human. Tony would be dissapointed in him.

 _He's annoying,_ Ultron thought.

"But I'm helping!" He whined.

He shot his web at a stray robot, the ones which Ultron could not control; they were rogues.

It crashed against a nearby shaky building, the last straw for it and it crashed down.

One particularly large debris came dangerously close to the boy; too close for Ultron's liking.

He turned his hand towards the debris and, using his magnetic force between his palm, sent the debris flying towards the ground.

The boy, Peter, his database told him, turned to him, a grateful smile on his face, his mask long gone from the previous battle.

"Gee, thanks Ultron!"

He tried to smile at the gratitude shown to him by the boy.

From the way he smiled encouragingly, he succeeded in it.

Huh.

It felt... good.

He'll smile a lot more now.

With that thought in mind, he flew towards where more helpless humans -- no, brave people -- needed saving, Spiderman following closely behind.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Now this," a blast from his gun, "is gonna make a good story," Rhodey said.

"Uh, if you live to tell it," Tony intercepted, making a skeptical plus concerned face, fully knowing that Rhodey could see it despite wearing the helmet.

"Don't worry, kid. I can hold my own," he said, shooting a stray bot from getting too close to the boat containing panicked Sokovian people.

"If we got out of this," a whining noise and Rhodey saw a bot falling next, "I'll hold your own."

"You had to make it weird."

"It's me, what do you expect?"

Rhodey was sure he saw his friend grinning. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, man."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"I got it! Create a heat seal. FRIDAY, would you mind?"

"Running calculations."

Tony thought he heard his AI sounded panicked.

"It's possible with enough power."

"Well, Thor, I need you back at the church as soon as possible. Ultron, I want you to be there too. The others, stay away from there," he ordered.

"Well, you heard the guy. Until these stray bots are out of sight, you guys have one other job, that is to guide the people onto the boats. If you get hurt, hurt them back. If you die," the captain grunted as he threw his shield to the three bots in front of him.

"Walk it off."

 

* * *

 

 

 

After all of the civilians are cleared and the bots are no longer a threat - the Hulk sure did scared them off - Tony, Thor and Ultron have a quick meeting at the church.

Thanks to one of the half-dead bot,(now in pieces, courtesy of Thor) they are free-falling.

"Thor, I need you to summon your lightning when I give you the signal. Ultron, you're going to help me heat seal this bastard up. My reactor won't have that much power all by itself. Can I trust you on this?"

Ultron nodded.

"Good. Now come on. Thor, wait for my signal."

Ultron shot the vibranium using what was left of his power percentage, and Tony used his repulsor blast and shot at it through his arc reactor.

"NOW!"

The flying part of Sokovia turned to  debris.

Ultron and Tony both blasted the debris that flew too close to the remaining part of Sokovia to dust.

Thor fell towards the water, having used too much of his Mjolnir taking a toll on his ability to fly, but before he could fall into it headfirst, Spiderman shot a web and pulled him to safety.

"Oh my god, you're heavier than Capsicles!"

Steve rolled his eyes, knowing too well where did he get that nickname from.

"Told you."

"All he eats is Poptarts, though," Peter whined.

"Kid, quit your whining. Throw him to me," Bucky said.

"Okay," and Peter did.

"Oh fuck, you weren't kidding, kid!"

"For gosh sake, watch your language!"

"You love this dirty mouth, Tony."

"Damn right I do."

"Captain, they're shoptalking again!"

"Shut it, Barton."

Steve huffed lightly.

How the hell he got this weird family, in the first place?


	2. Helping Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony encourages Ultron and Vision to help the people dealing with the aftermath of Sokovia.
> 
> People are wary, and some are angry, but they accepted the help, because the other Avengers are going home, save for Tony, of course.

Ultron landed on the ground.

Vision landed next to him, followed by Iron Man. He noticed that Iron Man was shielding him, based on the posture he took in front of him.

They didn't say anything for awhile.

"Tony, get in the hellicarrier, Maria's debriefing. Bring Vision too," Captain Rogers ordered.

"Did you forget someone, Cap?"

"I'm sure I didn't."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. FRIDAY cut off the feed."

"Tony what --"

Iron Man's faceplate opened up, revealing Tony Stark's face, bruised and bloodied despite wearing the armor.

He sighed.

"What is it?" Ultron ask.

"He forgot you're on your road to redemption. Talk about old men," Tony rolled his eyes and turned around, addressing Vision.

"Vision, you wanna go back?"

"I wish to stay here, as I sense you have something to do, yes?"

Tony grinned, and nodded before saying, "Atta boy," he turned towards Ultron next. "What 'bout you?"

Ultron hesitates for a second before answering, "I want to help too."

Tony's grin morphed into a smile and nodded again. "That's my boys. Come on, then. SHIELD forgot about the people in the aftermath. Chop, chop. Move your technological asses, come on."

With that, Tony closed the faceplate, and marched forward to where the main crowd is. Immediately, Ultron and Vision followed him.

Ultron felt a sense of pride so sudden, he jerked to a stop, which prompted Vision and Tony to stop too. 

"Ultron? You okay there, bud?"

He didn't hear that. All he could feel was the sudden sense of pride, swelling inside him. And isn't that weird? He is a robot, he does not feel! He doesn't have the abilities to. He is made up of metal and wires and feed on electric, he is a literal robot, he can't _feel_.

"Ultron? Ultron, what's wrong?"

He snapped his head after hearing a distant scream somewhere from his left. "Nothing. Let's go."

"You sure?"

"Yes. They need us. Come on. The longer we wait, the more the casualties are going to be."

Vision nodded. "He is right. We have to help them."

Tony sighed. "Okay then, let's go."

All three of them moved to where the damage is the worst. They were starting to lift the collapsed building when one of the local threw a rock to Ultron. Of course his vibranium body doesn't allow him the sensation, but he felt a light pull on his chest.

_What?_


End file.
